


Stargazing

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Lucifer takes Maze on a little getaway.





	Stargazing

The sun stood low in the western sky, almost touching the horizon, when they arrived at their destination. Maze looked around in surprise. There was nothing there, no building, not even a ruin. Nothing but rocks, dust, and some bits of scraggly desert vegetation. The dirt track they had been driving on for the last half hour had simply petered out a few dozen yards from the edge of a cliff which overlooked a broad, empty valley in the Mojave.  
  
They had left LA hours earlier, Lucifer behind the wheel of his beloved Corvette, Maze in the passenger seat beside him. When she had asked him where they were going, he had simply smiled mischievously and told her it was a surprise. She was familiar enough with his moods to know that no amount of questioning would get her any more information, so she settled quietly into her seat and simply enjoyed the drive, listening to the music playing on the car's sound system, and Lucifer occasionally singing along.  
  
The trip itself had not come as a surprise to her. For the last few days, the devil had been restless, discontent, clearly bored by the usual entertainments LA offered. It wasn't the first time Maze had seen him in such a mood. Last time, they had ended up taking a flight to Italy and spending a week in Venice. The time before that, he had packed her into his car at the crack of dawn and driven to a small, private beach, where they spent the whole day basking in the sun and frolicking in the water. Then there had been the shopping trip to New York, and the time he had dragged her onto a small sailing yacht and they had spent several days cruising around the Channel Islands.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by Lucifer opening the passenger door and offering his hand to her. He helped her out of the car, and then led her around to the trunk. Opening it, he handed her two pillows before taking out a large wicker picnic basket and a rolled up blanket. Maze noted with interest that there was an overnight bag still in the trunk. That raised the possibility that this was not their final destination for this trip, but merely a first stop.  
  
Lucifer closed the trunk and walked away from the car, towards the edge of the cliff. He stopped at a spot where the ground was smooth and level, and there set down the basket and spread out the blanket. Once that was done, he sat down and looked up at her expectantly, motioning for her to join him. She handed him the pillows and settled down next to him.  
  
"So, what's this all about?"  
  
He grinned at her. "We're having a picnic while we watch the sunset."  
  
"You dragged me all the way out here to the middle of nowhere for that?"  
  
Her tone made it clear that while she was willing to humor his sudden whims, there were limits to what she would put up with. Lucifer just shrugged.  
  
"I thought it would be nice to get away from it all for a little while. Away from the humans. To go somewhere where we could just be ourselves."  
  
He reached out a hand and gently stroked the left side of her face, and she felt her glamor melt away. The fresh air and his gentle touch felt good on her demonic features. Maybe this whim of his wasn't as crazy as she had first thought. She smiled at him, leaning into his touch.  
  
"My beautiful demon."  
  
Lucifer leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, and when he pulled back he let his own glamor fade. Maze reached up and touched the side of his face, stroking him gently. She did not return his compliment, knowing that he would not appreciate it, no matter how sincerely she meant it. He hated his true face, this scarred, skinless, wretched thing he had become. This constant reminder of what his own father had done to him. Nevertheless, to her he was beautiful, too. His beauty had nothing to do with his physical appearance.  
  
He leaned into her touch just as she had leaned into his, and gave her a wry smile that made her suspect he knew exactly what she was thinking. They stayed like that for a few moments, just caressing and looking at each other. Then Lucifer pulled away and grinned at her.  
  
"Now, let's unpack our picnic."  
  
He opened the basket and began laying out a veritable feast. There were various antipasti, from stuffed olives to slices of cantaloupe wrapped in prosciutto to filled wine leaves. There were miniature quiches and savory pastries. There was fresh bread, and some cheeses, and a selection of fruit.  
  
Plates and cutlery appeared from the depths of the basket, and finally, Lucifer pulled out a bottle of Champagne and two glasses. He opened the bottle and filled the glasses, handing one to her before raising his.  
  
"To us, my darling."  
  
"To us, my Lord."  
  
"Maze."  
  
He pouted at her, and then laughed softly when she responded with a smirk. They drained their glasses and he refilled them before turning to the food. Lounging on their blanket, they ate in companionable silence and watched the sun sink below the horizon. Once it had disappeared, the cloudless sky slowly changed colors from oranges and pinks to purples and dark blues, and the first stars appeared.  
  
When they had finished eating they packed away the remains, and then Lucifer stretched out on the blanket with a contented sigh, his head resting on one of the pillows. Maze lay down beside him, and together they gazed up at the darkening sky. There was no moon, only the stars appearing slowly, twinkling on the dark background.  
  
After a while, Lucifer lifted his hand and pointed at a particularly bright star high up in the western sky. "Arcturus. Well, that's what the humans are calling it. I didn't really give it a name when I made it."  
  
Maze looked at him in surprise. He had never told her about that. Seeing her look, the devil grinned at his demon.  
  
"I did it on Dad's orders, of course. But he just told me he wanted some lights in the darkness, so that his creations could find their way and know the time of year. He didn't bother with the details. I had a free hand there, could do whatever I wanted."  
  
He was smiling wistfully, his gaze once again going up to the sky.  
  
"It was the only task my father ever gave me that I truly loved doing."  
  
"Is that why there are so many stars out there?"  
  
Lucifer laughed softly. "Yes. I guess you could say that I got a bit carried away. I spent a lot of time out there in the endless, empty darkness, just creating all those different stars. And planets, and nebulae, and lots of other stuff. I just loved messing around with it all, coming up with new ways to put them together, new constellations. Had a lot of fun, too."  
  
He turned to her, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, smirking slightly. "Arcturus, for example. There are several small planets orbiting around it. The humans haven't discovered them yet. And if you stand on one of them in a particular spot at a particular time, then the nearby planets and moons and other stars spell out 'Michael is a jerk' in angelic script."  
  
His demon stared at him incredulously for a second, and then broke into pealing laughter when he waggled his eyebrows at her. After several long minutes, she finally managed to calm down enough to speak.  
  
"Please tell me that wasn't the only one you did."  
  
"Of course not. There are lots more out there. Every time one of my siblings pissed me off, I left a little note in the universe." He grinned broadly as she laughed again. "None of them visible from Earth, though. Too big a risk that one of them or Dad would notice."  
  
"Too bad, I would have loved to see one."  
  
"Who knows, maybe one day we'll get out there and I can show you. I can tell you about the others if you want to."  
  
Maze nodded, and Lucifer started pointing out other stars and telling her about them, and the funny, snarky things he had written into their night skies. She listened attentively, loving the fact that he was willing to share this with her. After a while, though, she found herself shivering slightly. Out here in the desert, the night was cold, and the soft breeze that was blowing chilled her bare arms.  
  
Lucifer noticed and broke off his tale. He touched her arm and his eyebrows shot up when he felt how cold her skin was. Seeing his concern, Maze shrugged.  
  
"I'm alright. Just a bit cool out here, but I can handle it fine."  
  
But he shook his head and stood up. "Just a moment, my darling."  
  
She watched as he went back to the Corvette and got something out of the trunk. When he returned, she saw that it was another blanket. He lay back down again and lifted his arm invitingly. Maze immediately scooted over until she was snuggled up against his side, their heads close together. He covered them both with the blanket, and then resumed his tales. After a while, Lucifer fell silent, and the two simply gazed up at the stars.  
  
Eventually, the devil and his demon fell asleep, out there beneath the dark sky that sparkled with the lights of his creations.


End file.
